It's Not Over
by duelist-17
Summary: PostDino Thunder. The Green Dino Gem has been found, and the other Dino Gems have been recharged. Can the Rangers find the last two Dino Gems and successfully defeat the mysterious Dr. Ishida? TommyKim, KiraOC, EthanCassidy
1. Green Dino Gem and David's First Morph

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** This will be a double chapter in a way...Much like an episode premiere is like a double episode. Enjoy!

**Chapter One:** Green Dino Gem and David's First Morph

_Why did I even agree to this?_ thought David to himself as he continued driving. Earlier that day, he had been in the desert near Angel Grove, California, on a dig with Dr. Anton Mercer and the rest of his archeaology class. The day was going by pretty slow, with the occasional jewel or bone found every other hole, but the jewel that David had found was disturbing him. Not only did it glow while he held it, he felt some sort of..._connection_ to the Gem. But when he tried to talk to Dr. Mercer about it, all he said was

_'1992 Valencia Drive. There you will find a Dr. Thomas Oliver, who will be able to help you more than I could.' Great, except for the fact the only thing I know about him is that he's the first guy my sister dated! REAL impressive, David. Show up on the guy's doorstep and meet your sister's OLD flame...Sounds like a trashy novel._

David continued arguing with himself as he kept driving down the long highway. When sleep became an issue, he pulled into a nearby motel and booked himself for the night. The minute he entered his room, he pulled out his cell phone and checked his voicemail. The only interesting one was from his sister.

_Hey Bro, it's me. Sounds like you found something interesting on that trip of yours. Just be careful and get some sleep, I know how you get when you're disturbed by something. Call me and let me know what you find. Much love, Kimberly._

Sighing loudly, he dialed her number and left her a voicemail. "Hey Sis, it's David. I just pulled into a hotel and booked myself for the night. I'm about 15 miles out of Reefside, but I should be at Dr. Oliver's sometime tomorrow. I'll let you know when I'm heading back. Much love, David." said David as he plugged in his cell phone, grabbed his bag and headed for the shower. Once tomorrow morning rolled around, he was going to be glad that he never had to see Dr. Oliver again.

_Just remember to leave when you've heard his side of the story, you barely knew Kim since you were in France at the time she broke up with him, _thought David to himself as the hot water relieved the day's stress.

* * *

A middle-aged man was pacing in a hidden laboratory somewhere near Reefside. He knew the Green Dino Gem was active, but he couldn't pinpoint WHERE, exactly.

_That's because it has the special ability of being able to change frequencies on its own, making it damn near impossible to track. An interesting, yet secondary ability that Gem has...Shame the other Gems don't have secondary abilities._

The middle-aged man snapped his fingers and entered a command on a nearby computer. If he couldn't find the Dino Gem himself, he was going to make sure it came to him no matter what.

* * *

David woke up at 8:30 the next morning, grabbing breakfast from the hotel restaurant. After he finished his plate, he got back into his truck and hit the road to Reefside once again. Trying to find a decent radio station, he failed to realize that he was being followed by two unmarked vehicles. Around forty-five minutes later, he arrived in Reefside near a gas station in the hope to get accurate directions to Valencia Drive. As soon as he got back onto the highway with his directions in hand, the same two vehicles were once again tailing him.

"I've had enough of those losers..." muttered David to himself as he pulled over onto the right shoulder, the other cars doing the same. David mustered up all the courage he could within three seconds, stepping out of his vehicle and walking over to the unmarked vehicles. No sooner had he stepped over there, a female hand crashed through the driver's side window and grabbed David by the throat.

"My boss wants your precious Gem. Hand it over." said the female.

"What are you talking about?" asked David as he pretended not to have a clue as to which Gem she wanted.

"The Green Dino Gem. Hand it over before my nails rip out your larynx!" yelled the female.

"How about no?" asked a familiar voice as he landed a kick on the female's arm.

"You all right?" asked another familiar voice as he helped David to his feet.

"Just a little winded..." said David as he kept watching the other vehicle.

"You three will pay." said the female as she pressed a button on the dashboard, making both vehicles and David's truck explode. She leaped out of the explosion and landed in front of the guys. She resembled Elsa in a way, except she had piercing crimson eyes, her sword was strapped to her back, and her long, red hair was pulled back in a long ponytail.

"Is that..." asked one of the guys as the other interrupted him.

"No, that's not Elsa, Ethan." said Conner as he kept looking her over.

"I'm thankful you didn't insult me like that. In return, I'll let you live and give you a warning. Dr. Ishida is coming for the Dino Gems, especially his--" said the female as she pointed at David then continued, "So you will not be in the land of the living much longer. Sayonara!"

"ACK!!" grunted Conner, Ethan, and David as the female vanished, leaving them alone with what remained of the vehicles.

"Aw man, and I just paid that thing off!" screamed a VERY pissed off David.

"That's gotta suck." said Conner as Ethan smacked him on the arm.

"So, who are you?" asked Ethan.

"The name's David. I was SUPPOSED to be meeting with a Dr. Thomas Oliver today, but NOW I'll be lucky if I can make it back to COLLEGE!" yelled David as he tried to calm his breathing.

"David, did you just say 'Dr. Thomas Oliver?'" asked Conner.

"Yeah, why?" asked David.

"He happens to be a good friend of ours. We'll take you to him." said Ethan as the three of them got into Conner's car and made their way to Tommy's house.

* * *

"So, Hime, you failed to get the Green Gem..." said a disturbingly calm Dr. Ishida as he eyed Hime.

"Two of the original Dino Thunder team showed up. I didn't think there was much I could do." said Hime as she looked down.

"You should know that they willingly gave up their powers to destroy that fool Mesagog. They are no longer a threat to us." said Dr. Ishida.

"But what if the Green Gem recharges the other ones?" asked a worried Hime.

"If they do, we shall beat them to the next Dino Gem, simple as that." said Dr. Ishida as he typed on his computer.

_Ishida, there are only two more Dino Gems left. When the Rangers get them, what will you do then?_ thought Hime to herself as she made her exit.

* * *

"Dr. O, are you home?" asked Conner as he rang the doorbell for the third time. On the third ring, a greasy and slightly frustrated Tommy opened the door.

"Conner, I'm working on something important. What on Earth is so urgent?!" said Dr. Oliver as he looked from Conner, to Ethan, and finally to David.

"This." said David as he held out the Green Dino Gem.

"In that case, let's go to the basement." said Dr. Oliver as he ushered the three guys in, locking the front door behind them before heading down to the basement.

"Do you understand what you have to do?" asked Dr. Ishida as he looked the young man square in the eye.

"Yes. Retrieve the Green Dino Gem and kill the other Rangers before they can regain their powers." said the man mechanically as several pieces of armor appeared on him.

"Go and complete your mission." said Dr. Ishida as the young man teleported out. _This is going to be fun..._

"WHAT?!" exclaimed David as he sat back in his chair with a look of shock on his face. Dr. Oliver had showed him the entire Power Ranger legacy, up until last year when they finally defeated Mesagog. And not only had Dr. Oliver known about the Green Gem for a while, Hayley had even prepared a Morpher in case they found it first. The way things were going today, David was going to be lucky to keep his SANITY.

"Yep. You're a Power Ranger, just like we were." said Ethan.

"But this...This is NUTS! You mean to tell me that this...THING chose me of its own free will?! That's absurd, even by comedic standards!" exclaimed David.

"I know it's not easy, but you're the only one that can do it." said Conner.

"I knew I shouldn't have left the dig site..." muttered David as Dr. Oliver handed a bottle of water to him.

"Relax, if it makes you feel any better, I told Dr. Mercer what was going on." said Dr. Oliver.

"Wait...Even HE knew about you being a Power Ranger?!" said David in shock.

"Yep. It was by a misguided experiment that he turned himself into Mesagog." said Dr. Oliver.

"And since then, he digs around the world searching for the Dino Gems, to keep them out of the hands of evil." said Hayley.

"No wonder he picks the most barren spots..." muttered David as he took a sip of his water.

"Tommy, we've got a situation." said Hayley as she brought up a young man decked out in silver armor on the screen.

"Looks like it's time." said Dr. Oliver.

"Time for what?" asked David.

"Time for your first mission." said Dr. Oliver as he loaded himself, Conner, Ethan, and David into his jeep and drove into the city.

* * *

"Surrender to the will of Dr. Ishida!" said the young man mechanically as he destroyed more and more property around the street he was on.

"Hold it!" yelled Dr. Oliver as everyone jumped out of the jeep.

"You four will die!" said the man as he shot a blast towards them, causing everyone but David to fly backwards.

"DAVID, CATCH!" yelled Conner as he threw David's Morpher to him.

"What do I do with THIS?!" yelled David in response.

"Use it to Morph!" screamed a weak Ethan.

"HOW?!" yelled David.

"Yell 'DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!'" said Dr. Oliver.

"Guess it's now or never..." muttered David as he strapped his Morpher to his wrist. Looking closely at it, David could tell the faceplate was modeled like a sabertooth tiger. He exhaled a deep breath, and then pressed the button that locked the Morpher's jaw in place. "DINO THUNDER--" started David as he crossed his arms in an "X" over his chest then continued, "POWER UP!" before holding his arms straight out and smacking his left fist into his right hand, allowing him to press the red button on his Morpher that allowed the Morpher's jaw to return to its original spot. As soon as he pressed the button, the Morpher's eye flashed red and he was morphed into the Green Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Goodie, so you're a Ranger." said the young man as he drew an axe.

"Looks like you're going down." said David as his Sabertooth Axes emerged from his belt buckle.

What happened next would nearly be a blur to human eyes. The young man attacked David so fast that he could barely dodge in time. Luckily, David escaped with a small graze on his chest, but he managed to land a kick in the center of the young man's chest, sending him backwards.

"You're good..." said the young man as he stood back up.

"But I'm better." said David as he started running towards the young man.

_Looks like his instincts are kicking in sooner than I thought, he's been able to hold his own so far..._ thought Dr. Oliver to himself as he, Conner, and Ethan walked closer to the battlefield.

"You will die." said the young man as he started running as well.

"That's my line. SABERTOOTH AXES--" yelled David as he leaped into the air, then continued, "GREEN CUT!" as he flipped forward, allowing him to slash the young man across his chest with both of his axes.

"This is not..." said the young man as he coughed up a black substance, then continued, "over..." before falling to the ground and exploding as David de-morphed.

* * *

"He obviously failed." said Dr. Ishida as he shut off his monitor, then continued, "But I will win soon, and the Dino Gems will be mine."

* * *

"I got to admit, I had my doubts, but that was the best feeling I've had in a while." said David as he glanced at the silver band on his wrist that held his Dino Gem.

"Just remember, only Morph when you have to, and don't tell anyone about this. We're running out of colors." chuckled Dr. Oliver as the case holding the original Dino Gems began to rumble.

"What's going on, Dr. O?" asked Conner as the Gems started to glow their respective colors. David's Gem then shot out beams of light that made the other Gems shine brightly, signaling that they were recharged.

"Oh my God..." said Hayley as she handed out the Morphers that appeared.

"Dr. O, looks like we're not retired anymore." said Ethan.

"Aw man, I was looking forward to getting some SLEEP..." said Dr. Oliver.

"Um, I actually had a question I meant to ask you earlier, Dr. Oliver." said David.

"Yes, David?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"That weird woman that me, Conner, and Ethan ran into blew up my truck, cell phone, and overnight bag as well as ALL of my clothes. Who do I see about that?" asked David as he crossed his arms.

"Not a problem." said Hayley as she handed David a credit card.

"Uh, you sure..." started David as Hayley held her hand up.

"David, trust me on this. I've funded building this laboratory, our equipment, and a semi that could reach 100 mph in a relatively short amount of time. There's more than enough on there for everything you'll need." said Hayley.

"Also, Dr. Mercer said you could return to your classes when your Ranger days are over. I forgot to tell you that earlier." said Dr. Oliver.

"Well, no one said you were an expert at remembering things..." laughed Hayley as Dr. Oliver held his hand up.

"Not a word, Hayley." sighed Dr. Oliver.

_Looks like things are going to be interesting... _thought David as he made his way upstairs, ready to take on his new calling.


	2. Heartbreak Blues

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** I apologize if Kira and Trent seem out of character in this chapter.

**Chapter TWO:** Heartbreak Blues

Kira couldn't believe the letter she was reading as she sat on her bed that afternoon. She had just gotten home from band rehearsal, and was ready to give Trent a call since he was out of town this week, but the letter that was waiting on her doorstep had eliminated all possibility of that happening.

_Dear Kira,_

_I know this is going to kill you, but I didn't know how else to break this to you. You've been an awesome friend, a better girlfriend, and the person I trusted the most on the Dino Thunder team. But the truth is, I've met someone else, and I've been talking to her for a while now. I know you must think I'm horrible, but I've got to follow my heart on this one. You'd really like her if you could meet her. Please forgive me for this Kira. If not now, then sometime in the future._

_Trent_

_Trent, how could you do this to me?! I freakin' loved you! _thought Kira to herself as she landed a few punches into her pillow. As the pain of heartbreak engulfed her, she flopped onto her bed and started to let the tears flow into her pillow. Unfortunately, her cell phone started to ring, and she quickly turned it off. She couldn't (and wouldn't) talk to anyone about it now.

* * *

"Hmm...that's odd." said Hayley as she tried to call Kira unsuccessfully for the third time.

"I wonder what's up." said Ethan as he sipped his drink.

"Maybe something came up." said Conner.

"But what, though? If it keeps her from answering her phone it's gotta be pretty serious." said David as he sipped on his coffee.

"Bad time for it to happen, though. We have to get her Dino Gem back to her." said Dr. Oliver.

"Especially since this Ishida character wants our Dino Gems so badly." said Ethan.

"What I can't figure out are his motives. At least with Mesagog, we knew what he wanted to do and how he would attack us. This 'Dr. Ishida' or whoever he is, we have no idea what he wants. Which makes him dangerous." said Conner as he sipped his smoothie while everyone looked at him strangely.

"Wow...You actually keep a brain in that head, don't you?" joked Ethan as Conner smacked him.

"At this point we need to figure out what's up with Kira. If she's out of comission, I need someone to cover her performance for tonight." said Hayley.

"Do you have a guitar handy?" asked David.

"Yeah, why?" asked Hayley as David finished his coffee.

"I could cover for her, my sister taught me how to play." said David.

"Who's your sister?" asked Ethan.

"Kimberly Hart." said David.

"Whoa! Kimberly Hart...THE Kimberly Hart?!" asked a surprised Conner.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" asked David.

"She was the youngest athlete to compete in the Pan Global Games! She's a legend!" said Conner.

"Conner, I'm not getting you an autograph. Kim retired from that life a long time ago after she suffered a concussion." said David.

"David, I have something to ask you." said Dr. Oliver.

"What is it, Dr. Oliver?" asked David.

"Would you mind giving her my phone number?" asked Dr. Oliver as Conner and Ethan's jaws dropped.

"Is love in the air, Dr. O?" joked Ethan as Dr. Oliver playfully smacked his arm.

"It's not love, Ethan. She was a former classmate of mine when I was in high school, and I simply wanted to catch up with her." said Dr. Oliver as Conner smirked.

"Yeah right, you still love her." said Conner as David smacked his arm.

"Conner, it was in high school, and it was first love. If there were any lingering feelings, they would've obviously talked about it by now." said David.

"David's right. Both Kimberly and I grew up, and we're living very successful lives right now. I just want to see her again." said Dr. Oliver.

* * *

"Do you understand your mission?" asked Dr. Ishida as he looked over a young woman. She was similar to the young man from the last attack, only she had black armor on.

"Doctor, do you really think this is going to work?" asked an irritated Hime.

"I have faith in my abilities, as should you, my dear. After all, my abilities made you who you are now." said Dr. Ishida as he teleported the woman out of the room.

_No, I was me _LONG_ before you came around, Ishida. You should remember that little piece of information..._ thought Hime to herself as she once again made her exit.

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna close up a little early today before the concert tonight. I need to hear David's audition, so can you two," started Hayley as she motioned to Conner and Ethan then continued, "take Kira's Gem to her?"

"Sure, no problem." said Conner as him and Ethan made their exit.

"Are you ready, David?" asked Hayley as she sat next to Dr. Oliver after locking the doors.

"Yes, Ma'am." joked David as he started to strum on the guitar and sing along with the tune:

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

[Chorus:  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

[Chorus

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

[Chorus x2

* * *

"Kira, are you home?" asked Ethan as he knocked on the door for the third time.

"Ethan, this isn't like her, I'm seriously worried." said Conner as they were jerked inside by Kira.

"If you MUST know, I'm not feeling too well so this better be pretty DAMN important!" yelled a highly pissed Kira.

"Here." said Ethan as he held out Kira's Dino Gem.

"What?! I thought they were dead..." said a shocked Kira as her Morpher, then wristband reappeared.

"Nope. The whole deal even comes with a new Ranger." said Conner.

"Guys, can you hear me?!" exclaimed Dr. Oliver over their communicators.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Dr. O?" asked a now worried Kira.

"David and I were attacked at the cafe. We could use some backup!" responded Dr. Oliver.

"You guys go, I need to take care of something." said Kira.

"Gotcha." said Ethan as his and Conner's Morphers appeared.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP--HA!!" yelled Conner and Ethan as they morphed and headed for the cafe.

* * *

"You two will die a bloody death." said the young woman as she made her way to the fallen David and Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah right, you bitch..." said David weakly.

"Time to--AHHH!!!" yelled the young woman as she was driven back by several blasts from Conner and Ethan's Thundermax Blasters.

"You guys okay?" asked Conner as him and Ethan helped them up.

"Yeah, we're fine. Did you guys get Kira's Gem to her?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"We did, she'll be here in a moment." said Conner.

"In that case, let's do our part." said David as his and Dr. Oliver's Morphers appeared.

"DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!!" yelled David and Dr. Oliver as they morphed.

* * *

Kira turned on her cell phone and dialed Trent's number. After hearing Trent's message, she left the following voicemail:

_Hey Trent, I got your letter. That was pretty mean of you, hiding someone from me like that, and I won't be able to forgive you for a while. Also, do me a favor and do NOT call me for a while. You don't deserve to have me yell at you._

With that settled, Kira morphed and quickly ran to join the others in battle.

* * *

"Just give up." said the young woman as she continued to fight with the others. As soon as the Rangers prepared to counter attack, they were interrupted by a VERY loud scream that sent the woman crashing into a wall a good fifty feet away. Unfortunately, David crashed into a pile of nearby trashcans.

"Oh God, are you okay?!" asked a worried Kira as she rushed over to David.

"What...in the HELL...was THAT?!" responded a very irritated David.

"Oops...sorry about that. Our Dino Gems give us special powers, and obviously you just saw mine." said a now nervous Kira. If she had her helmet off, she would've been as red as Conner's uniform.

"Enough about that right now. That thing is too strong for our weapons on their own, we need to form the Z-Rex Blaster!" said Conner as David lightly smacked him on the back of his head.

"So much for you having a brain..." joked David as Kira let out a small laugh before combining her weapons with the others (minus David's) to form the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Sabertooth Axes, Shotgun Mode!" yelled David as he combined his two axes into a double-barrel shotgun.

"FIRE!" yelled the Rangers as their blasts connected with the young woman, causing her to explode.

"Another mission complete." said David as he de-morphed with the others.

Without Kira's helmet to hide her, everyone could tell she was blushing a deep red. This was her first look at David, and she was already admiring his slightly muscular build (complete with tone), long brown hair styled in a ponytail, and his deep, blue eyes when he turned to look at her. David returned the blushing part because he was also admiring Kira's soft, honey blonde hair and her mysterious brown eyes.

_Way to space out, David. First time you see her and you look like you've seen an angel..._ thought David to himself as he walked up to Kira.

"Hey. My name's David, it's nice to meet you miss--" started David as Kira interrupted him.

"Ford. Kira Ford, it's nice to meet you, too." said Kira as she thought _Great, you already meet someone else and your heart's just been broken...talk about bad luck._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have some bad news this evening." said Hayley after she approached the microphone and continued, "Due to personal problems, Kira Ford will not be able to perform tonight. However, we have managed to find a suitable replacement for this evening, so please welcome David Hart!"

As the crowd semi-appluaded and Hayley dashed backstage to join a still depressed Kira, David stepped up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know I'm not the person you came to see this evening, but please be patient with us. The song I'm about to sing is one we've all heard before, but this evening seems to call for it. Kira, if you're listening, take this song as advice." said David as he began to strum on the guitar while the band picked up. At the right note, David began to sing:

_We both lie silently still  
in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did the words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_

_Chorus:  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

_Yeah it does_

_I listen to our favorite song  
playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here somehow  
If I could have let you know somehow  
I guess_

_Chorus_

_Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
but the scar, that scar remains_

_Solo_

_I know I could have saved a love that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' love  
We both made our separate ways_

_But now I hear you found somebody new  
and that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess_

_Chorus_

As David played the last note, the crowd erupted into a standing ovation for him. David then took a bow, and started to play another song as Kira listened from backstage.

_Not bad, David...not bad at all..._ thought Kira to herself as she continued to watch him. _Too bad my heart's broken, otherwise I'd willingly take a chance with you._ As Kira finished that last thought, one more lone tear rolled down her face.

**Author's Note 2:** The music credits for this chapter are "Scars" by Papa Roach and "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison. Please read and review!


	3. The Color Purple, Part I

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** Time for the first mini-series of this story! Again, I apologize if I'm writing everyone from the show out of character...It's been FOREVER since I've watched Dino Thunder.

**Chapter Three: **The Color Purple, Part I

David's concert had been a success. Not only did everyone enjoy his singing, Hayley even offered him opportunities to perform on nights that Kira didn't perform. Still, everyone was starting to notice that something was seriously wrong with Kira. Not only was she failing to show up for band rehearsals, she also kept to herself and only showed up when a battle took place. Conner kept trying to call her, Ethan and Dr. Oliver tried to send several unsuccessful emails, and Hayley kept trying to get her to answer her communicator by faking an emergency. With David at a loss of what to do since he literally just met her, he called Kimberly.

"Hello?" answered Kimberly.

"Hey Sis!" said David.

"David? That's odd, you normally call once a week..." said a puzzled Kimberly.

"Well, I need help." said David.

"David, if this is about you blowing up ANOTHER truck..." started Kimberly as David interrupted, "IT'S NOT THAT!!" Sighing loudly, David continued, "It's about a friend of mine named Kira. I just met her a few days ago, but she acts like she's depressed or something. None of her friends that I've spoken with seem to know what to do, and I was wondering if you'd be able to help me."

"Hmm...How often do you see her?" asked Kimberly.

"Only randomly, like once or twice a week. Her friends normally saw her everyday." said David.

"This does sound bad. Has she mentioned anything out of the ordinary, like a boy or something?" asked Kimberly.

"And now it's time to put you on speaker phone, Kim. I'll let Conner and Ethan fill you in on the rest." said David as he turned the speakerphone on. Conner and Ethan had come to see if Kimberly could really help them.

"Hey, Kimberly!" said Conner as he grinned like a little boy.

"Please ignore Conner, he forgot his medication today." joked Ethan as Conner smacked him and David and Kim laughed.

"Okay, that's enough for now. I need you guys to tell me anything that Kira's mentioned in the past few days that is out of the ordinary for her." said Kimberly.

"Well, I noticed that when I saw her last, she yelled 'How could you do this to me?!'" said Conner.

"And we kept hearing something about a letter of some sort." continued Ethan.

_A letter...I wonder..._ thought Kim to herself as she quickly continued, "Has she mentioned any names?"

"I thought I heard something like Kent last time I saw her." said David.

"Wait, we don't know anyone named Kent." said Ethan as Conner snapped his fingers and blurted "I got it!"

"Yeah, it was Colonel Mustard in the Library with the wrench." joked David.

"No, I seriously have the answer. After our last school year, Kira and another friend of ours named Trent started dating before he went away to art school last fall. He even mentioned that he sent a letter to Kira the last time I spoke to him!" exclaimed an excited Conner.

_Now I'm going to kick someone's ass...that way _NEVER_ works out right!_ thought Kimberly to herself as she responded, "There's your answer, gentlemen. Trent probably broke up with her by means of said letter, and she's taking it really hard."

"That would explain a lot of her behavior." said David.

"Then take your answer and run with it. Just make sure to give Kira plenty of time to heal." cautioned Kimberly.

"We will, sis, don't worry about it." responded David.

"I hate to run, but I got to catch my flight." said Kimberly.

"Flight? Where are you headed this time of year?" asked a puzzled David.

"You'll see...just wait until tomorrow." said Kimberly as she said "Much love!" before hanging up.

"My little brother sense is tingling...that means she's coming to visit." said David as he put away his phone.

"You're looking forward to it, aren't you?" asked Ethan.

"How do I explain to her I'm a Ranger, guys?" asked David.

"Well, maybe she'll understand." said Conner. _Maybe she's the same Kimberly from that video of Dr. O's...

* * *

_

"Hime, this was a brilliant plan." said Dr. Ishida as he looked down at the unconscious form of Trent.

"It's better than sending those things to attack." responded Hime.

"True, I am running out of specimens." said Dr. Ishida as he walked over to a nearby computer then said, "By the way, Hime, do you plan to kill him in order to take the Dino Gem?"

"Not at all. The device that is set up should literally rip the last few traces of Dino Gem energy from his DNA, which will allow us to track the White Dino Gem." said Hime as she entered a command on another computer.

"Ah, so you want to use him as a specimen." said Dr. Ishida.

"Exactly, he'd be a perfect one." said Hime as she pressed a button on a nearby console, activating the machine that would rip the last amounts of energy from Trent's body. As soon as it was activated, Trent began to stir and then scream before the machine turned off ten minutes later, leaving him comatose.

"Excellent, Hime." said Dr. Ishida as Hime absorbed the last bits of his energy, allowing the Drago Morpher to appear on her wrist for a brief second.

* * *

"What just happened?" asked a panicked Hayley as the White Dino Gem disappeared for a moment before quickly reappearing. No sooner had it reappeared, it started to glow before finally vanishing completely, leaving Hayley to respond with "Holy...SHIT!" before pressing the button that allowed her to contact the Rangers.

* * *

"GUYS, COME IN, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!" screamed Hayley over their communicators.

"Jeez, Hayley, what happened?" asked David.

"THE WHITE DINO GEM HAS VANISHED! PLEASE FIND IT AND BRING IT BACK!!" yelled Hayley.

* * *

Kira sat there on her bed, listening to the message that Hayley had sent. Knowing this wasn't (and couldn't) be a fake emergency, she rushed outside and quickly tried to make her way through the nearby park before she heard an evil laugh behind her.

"Too late, Yellow." said Hime as she revealed the Drago Morpher on her wrist.

_Oh damn, Trent's morpher..._ thought a panicked Kira before responding with "How did you get that?"

"Simple. I merely ripped the last amounts of energy from the White Dino Ranger and forced the Gem to come to me since I absorbed said energy." said Hime as she pulled back the gold part of the Drago Morpher, causing its jaw to open.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Kira as her Mopher appeared. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP--HA!"

"Nice morph, but I like mine better. White Ranger--Dino Power." said Hime with an eerie calmness as she pressed the red button on her morpher, causing the jaw to shut and morphing her into the White Dino Ranger.

_SHIT!_ thought Kira as she took a fighting stance.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note 2:** I got the idea for Hime's morph from AbareKiller's Henshin in Abaranger. Also, I stayed up until 4:20am writing this for you guys, so I apologize if it seems strange or short. Please read and review!


	4. The Color Purple, Part II

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** 11 reviews and it's only the fourth chapter...You guys know how to make a writer feel good, don't ya? (lol)

**Chapter Four: **The Color Purple, Part II

"Your move, Yellow." said Hime as she drew the Drago Sword.

_Damn, Kira, this isn't like you. Remember, this isn't Trent..._ thought Kira to herself as she summoned her Ptera Grips and charged toward Hime. Hime expertly dodged and slashed Kira across her chest several times before backing off.

"What's the matter, Yellow? Hesitation is for the weak." said Hime as she started attacking Kira again, causing her to painfully de-morph.

"You...bitch..." said Kira as Hime jumped on top of her and held the tip of the Drago Sword on her neck, drawing out a tiny amount of blood.

"Goodbye, Yellow. Shame you were too--ACK!!" yelped Hime as a green blur kicked her square on the back of her head.

"You okay?" asked David as he held out his hand to Kira.

"Dav...David?" asked a weak Kira as David scooped her into his arms.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm taking you back to base for now." said David as he leaped high into the air, landing a good one hundred yards from Hime.

"I'll get them later..." said Hime as she de-morphed and disappeared.

* * *

"Who done this to her?" asked Dr. Oliver as he looked at the now asleep Kira. 

"That woman morphed into a White Ranger and attacked Kira. I was a good distance away, but I could hear screaming, so I checked it out." said David.

"Looks like we found who stole the White Dino Gem." said Hayley as she typed on a nearby computer.

"But I thought the Gems had to choose you..." started David as Dr. Oliver interrupted.

"Normally, they do. But I saw some of the battle between that woman and Kira, and she implied that she forced what little Gem energy remained in Trent out of him, allowing her to summon the recharged Gem." said Dr. Oliver.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" asked David.

"Well, we'll have to take shifts watching over Kira. That battle was very draining on her, so we need to make sure her vitals stay fine." said Dr. Oliver.

* * *

"Brilliant plan, Hime. Not only did you manage to steal the White Dino Gem, but you successfully stole all of Trent's powers." said Dr. Ishida as he typed on a nearby computer. 

"Doctor, I hope you remember that there is still one more Gem left. We need to find it." said Hime.

"I have sent a specimen out to obtain it. Relax for once." said Dr. Ishida.

"You didn't send..." started Hime as Dr. Ishida held his hand up and continued, "No. He is still in the beginning phases."

Deep in Dr. Ishida's lab, "he" was struggling against his bonds, trying to escape from his capsule. _I've got to get out of here..._

* * *

The next day, Kira woke up to discover she was lying on a cot in Dr. Oliver's basement. Since her battle with Hime was so draining, Hayley wanted to keep her overnight to make sure that Kira was going to be okay. Unfortunately, since everyone had to work that morning, David was the only one that could stay on guard duty...and he was sound asleep. 

_Hmm, wonder where everyone else is... _thought Kira to herself as she walked over to the cot David was sleeping on.

"I'm sorry I ate the pie, Monkey King..." said David as he started to snore.

_Why, God, are the cute ones _ALWAYS _strange whenever they're asleep?! _thought a now irritated Kira as she nudged David's shoulder.

"Don't do that..." groaned David as he started to snore again.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this again...I seriously hope nothing valuable gets broken and his eardrums don't shatter." said Kira as she inhaled and let out a Ptera scream loud enough to wake David up, but not send shockwaves.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!!" yelled David as his eyes shot open and he sat up straight while pointing at the wall.

"Um...good morning to you, too..." said a wide-eyed Kira as David turned to his right and blushed.

"Whoops! Not used to being woke up like that..." laughed a nervous David.

"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it." said an equally nervous Kira.

After a moment of VERY awkward silence, David's cell phone began to ring. As soon as he started to say "Hello?" he was interrupted by a very loud scream that said:

"WHERE THE **HELL** ARE YOU, DAVID?!!"

"Um...I'm at Dr. Oliver's house, why do you ask?" asked David.

"BECAUSE YOUR LAZY ASS WAS SUPPOSED TO PICK ME UP **THREE HOURS AGO!!!**" yelled a VERY pissed Kimberly.

"Three hours...Oh holy SHIT!" yelled David as he grabbed a clock and read the time on it...2:45pm.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION, DAVID! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH THIS BEHAVIOR!" yelled Kimberly.

"I'll explain when I get to the airport, sis. Trust me, it'll be a good enough explanation." said David as he silent thought _If being a Ranger counts, that is..._

David heard Kimberly sigh loudly on the other end, then say, "David, I know you're probably helping with whatever reasearch that stone involves, but PLEASE don't forget about me again. If I wanted to feel neglected, I'd call Mom."

_Oh, I'm going to need a _BIG_ present for this one..._ thought David as he said, "I'm sorry, Kimmie. I got so caught up in the research that everything else slipped my mind. I've been a horrible brother."

"Don't beat yourself up, I'M supposed to do that, remember?" laughed Kimberly.

"You can beat me senseless for all I care. I will say that I hate having to think about you being stuck in that airport ALL DAY, I feel worse already." said David.

"Eh, for as small a town as Reefside is, there are some great shops near the airport, so it wasn't too bad. Just come pick me up soon." said Kimberly.

"Trust me, as soon as I'm out of the shower and I've changed, I'll be straight there." said David.

"Bring me a present?" asked Kimberly.

"Oh trust me, Sis, I'm going to need a present the size of Space Mountain for this one!" laughed David.

"All right then, I will see you when you get here." said Kimberly.

"See you, Sis. Much love." said David as Kimberly responded with a "Much love" of her own before hanging up.

"Sounds like you broke a promise." said Kira.

"Big time." said David.

"Well, in that case I'm going to head back to my house for a bit, get a shower of my own and everything." said Kira as she started towards the stairs.

"Kira, can I ask you something?" asked David as Kira stopped.

"Yeah?" responded Kira.

"Why don't you go take care of that and ride to the airport with me? You could probably use the company since everyone else is gone." said David.

"No, that's okay, really. I'll catch up with you later." said Kira as she walked upstairs and exited the house.

_God, Kira...I'm not trying to pull anything!_ thought a frustrated David as he went to go take a shower and change.

* * *

"Thanks for the present, Bro." said Kimberly as they headed towards the downtown area of Reefside. Before going to the airport, David had stopped to pick up a late lunch (and a big one at that) for Kimberly from a nearby Fazoli's. 

"Figured you could use the food. Airline food and airport food just don't cut it, I made the mistake of eating a big breakfast of the stuff before a dig...not pretty." laughed David.

"Speaking of digs, were you able to figure out anything about that stone you found?" asked Kimberly as she finished the last of her lunch.

"Nothing much, really. Other than the interesting tidbit of it being a piece of the meteorite that supposedly destroyed the dinosaurs, it's just another artifact." said David.

"That in itself is still pretty cool." said Kimberly.

"I guess so." said David as Hime suddenly appeared in the road in front of them, causing David to nearly hit her.

"Hello, Green. Care to join me?" teased Hime as David and Kimberly exited the vehicle.

"Who are you?!" asked David as he took a fighting stance.

"My name is Hime, and I serve the brilliant Dr. Ishida." said Hime as she pulled back the gold part of the Drago Morpher.

_A morpher?! Great, ANOTHER evil Ranger plot..._ thought Kimberly before she responded, "Well, Dr. Ishida can crawl back into whatever hell-hole he came from!" and taking a stance of her own.

"Such language. White Ranger--Dino Power." said Hime as she pressed the red button on her morpher, transforming her into the White Dino Ranger.

"Kimberly, this isn't how I wanted to break this to you, but I have no choice." said David as his morpher appeared.

"Revealing a secret, are you?" asked Hime as she drew the Drago Sword.

"You better believe it! DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!" yelled David as he morphed into the Green Dino Ranger while Kimberly's jaw dropped.

_My brother is a Ranger, too?! _

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The Color Purple, Part III

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** The finale of the first mini-series is here, complete with the return of Kim and another plot twist. :D

**Chapter Five: **The Color Purple, Part III

"Your move, Green." said Hime as she took a stance.

"Sabertooth Axes!" yelled David as he summoned his weapons.

"What's going on, David?" asked Kimberly.

"Kim, I'll explain this later. Go hide or something!" said David as he charged towards Hime.

"Not a wise move. LASER ARROWS!" yelled Hime as she wrote her name in the air before launching arrows at David, who jumped to dodge them as he converted his Axes into a rifle.

"SABERTOOTH AXES--RIFLE MODE!!" yelled David as he landed and launched a volley of machine gun-style blasts at Hime.

"AAAHHH!!" yelled Hime as she took all of David's blasts.

"SABERTOOTH AXES--CROSSBOW MODE!!" yelled David as he converted his Axes into a crossbow. "SNIPER SHOT--FIRE!!"

"AAAHH!!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!" screamed Hime as she took the blast, de-morphed, and vanished.

"That was amazing!" said Kimberly as David de-morphed.

"I wanted to tell you when it was more peaceful." said David as his communicator went off. "Go ahead."

"David, did Hime show up again?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"Yeah, I was driving my sister to the hotel and I had to morph in front of her. I had no choice, Dr. Oliver." said David.

"That's understandable. But both of you need to come to the lab right away, I need to talk to Kim myself." said Dr. Oliver.

"You got it, Dr. Oliver." said David as Kim suddenly blurted, "WHAT?!"

"Sorry Sis, Doctor's orders." smirked David as he hopped back into his truck.

"Doctor's orders my ass, he could've chewed me out in PRIVATE..." muttered Kimberly as she entered the truck and David drove to Dr. Oliver's.

* * *

"Hime, what happened?" asked an irritated Dr. Ishida.

"I don't know, his instincts must've kicked into overdrive or something." said a pissed Hime.

"It seems the Dino Gems bond with people quicker if there are morphers involved." said Dr. Ishida as he typed on a nearby computer.

_Thank you, Captain FREAKING Obvious! _thought Hime to herself before she asked, "How is our new specimen doing?"

"He is advancing quite well, but still needs a little more time." said Dr. Ishida as he continued typing.

"Have you found any trace of the other Dino Gem?" asked Hime.

"I will let you know when I do." said Dr. Ishida as Hime exhaled loudly and made her exit. _You just wait, you sassy little bitch...

* * *

_

"So, let me get this straight? These Gems not only bond with you and give you powers, but the ability to become a Ranger as well?" asked Kimberly as she finished listening to the Dino Thunder story, courtesy of Hayley and Dr. Oliver.

"Yep. That's our story." said Ethan as Conner blurted, "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Huh?" asked a puzzled Kimberly.

"Don't mind him, Sis, he forgot to take his medication today." said David as Kira responded, "When has he EVER taken his medication?!" as everyone laughed.

"Shut up..." sighed Conner.

"Here." said Kimberly as she signed the piece of paper Conner held.

"THANK YOU!" yelled an overly-excited Conner as hugged Kimberly.

"Hands off the Sister!" said David as he removed Conner from Kimberly.

"That...was weird..." said Kimberly as she let out a deep breath.

"The story, Conner, or both?" asked Kira.

"Both." said Kimberly.

"At least it's better than seeing a floating head for the first time. Right, Kim?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"Most definitely." said Kimberly as David got an odd look on his face.

"Floating...HEAD? What in the hell are you talking about?" asked a VERY confused David.

"David, I couldn't mention it back there...but I was a Ranger back when I was in high school." said Kimberly as David's jaw dropped.

"Let me guess, Pink Ranger?" asked David.

"How did you know?" asked Kimberly.

"Ninety percent of your wardrobe is pink and you just told me you used to be a Ranger, it's not that hard to figure out." said David.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I need to talk to Kimberly for a few." said Dr. Oliver as everyone minus Kira left.

"Dr. O, after you're finished, could I speak to her for a minute?" asked Kira.

"Sure thing, Kira." said Kimberly as Kira left, leaving Hayley (who went deeper into the lab), herself, and Dr. Oliver alone.

"Guess there's no easy way to start this, huh?" asked a nervous Kimberly.

"Kim, relax. What's done is done, I'm not going to chew you out over something that happened in high school." said Dr. Oliver.

"I always thought you would. I guess no matter how much I've grown up, I've always dreaded it." said Kimberly.

"It's natural to feel afraid of something like that after you handle something the wrong way. But please, relax." said Dr. Oliver.

"So, my brother tells me you're a doctor now." said Kimberly.

"Yep, who would've seen THAT coming? I used to forget everything..." laughed Dr. Oliver.

"And here we thought you didn't like us." joked Kimberly.

"It was still pretty cool, though, getting to do on digs and everything. Imagine if Billy found out..." said Dr. Oliver.

"He'd never let you live it down." said Kimberly.

"And neither would Jason." said Dr. Oliver.

"I've missed you, Tommy, I really have." said Kimberly.

"I know, I've missed you as well. But Kim, we can't just pick up where we left off, both of us have grown up and a lot of things have changed." said Dr. Oliver.

"I didn't want to rush it, either, Tommy. I guess I'm getting a little...excited since I'm talking to you again." said Kimberly.

"Again, that's natural, I feel the same way. If things are supposed to go back to what they were, then we'll get there everntually. No matter what happens, I'm still your friend, though." said Dr. Oliver as he gently squeezed Kimberly's hand, with her squeezing it back in return.

"Thanks, Tommy." said Kimberly as she hugged Dr. Oliver.

"I also had one more thing to ask you before I send Kira in." said Dr. Oliver as he pulled out a long, silver case.

"What is it?" asked Kimberly as Dr. Oliver opened the case, revealing the Purple Dino Gem and a matching Morpher. This Morpher's faceplate was in the style of a mastodon.

"Kim, this is hard to ask of you, but I was wanting to know if you'd like to become a Ranger again." said Dr. Oliver.

"I thought I'd never get the opportunity again...I guess fate works in mysterious ways." said Kimberly as she picked up the Gem, making it glow to indicate that it belonged with Kimberly.

"Not fate, Kim, God works in mysterious ways." said Dr. Oliver as he handed the Morpher to Kim.

"Very true." said Kimberly as she combined her Dino Gem with her Morpher. At that moment, it started to go off along with Dr. Oliver's communicator.

"Go ahead." said Dr. Oliver.

"Hime's attacked again, we could use some backup!" said David.

"On our way!" said Dr. Oliver as he turned to Kim and said, "The morphing call is 'DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!'"

"I knew that...or did you forget that David morphed in front of me?" joked Kimberly as Tommy sighed, "Shut up..." while his Morpher appeared.

"DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!" yelled Kimberly and Dr. Oliver as they morphed and headed to the battle. (Kimberly's morphing actions are the same as David's)

* * *

"Just give up already." said Hime as she walked toward the fallen David, Conner, and Ethan.

"We'll never give up!" yelled Dr. Oliver as him and Kimberly ran up along with Kira.

"You are foolish." said Hime as she charged towards the others.

"Oh no you don't! MASTODON CANNON!" yelled Kimberly as she summoned her weapon and blasted Hime away from the others as they re-morphed.

"Thanks, Sis." said David as him and the others ran up.

"Guys, let's put them together!" yelled Kira as her and the others (minus Kim and David) combined their weapons into the Z-Rex blaster.

"METRADON BAZOOKA!" yelled David as he and Kimberly combined their weapons.

"Like those will do ANY good!" yelled Hime.

"FIRE!!!" yelled Dr. Oliver and David as both blasts collided with Hime, successfully knocking her out.

"Impressive, Rangers." said Dr. Ishida as he appeared in front of Hime.

"You're Dr. Ishida, aren't you?" asked David.

"What did you do with Trent?!" yelled Kira.

"He is safe at my laboratory, and you will see him soon. Until then, Rangers!" yelled Dr. Ishida as he disappeared with Hime.

_But what did he want with Trent...and WHAT could his motives be?_ thought Dr. Oliver to himself.

* * *

"Hime, you exhausted too much energy. Now you'll need to recharge the Gem all over again..." said Dr. Ishida as he typed on a nearby computer, activing Hime's restoration and healing chamber. _I knew you'd pay...

* * *

_

"What's on your mind, Kira?" asked Kimberly as her and Kira sat on the couch in Dr. Oliver's living room.

"Well, I'm having a tough time dealing with the fact my boyfriend broke up with me...In a VERY harsh way, I might add." said Kira as she pulled out Trent's letter and showed it to Kimberly.

_Oh no, he wrote it in the same style I did Tommy's letter..._ thought Kim before she responded, "He should've called you."

"I know, right? It was going to be hard, I knew that when I went into the relationship with him, but he should've had the balls to call me." said Kira as a tear escaped her eye.

"All I can say is that I made the same mistake he did once. A long time ago, Tommy and I used to date, and we were faced with the long distance issue. Instead of calling him, I wrote him a letter as well." said Kimberly.

"That must've been hard, though." said Kira.

"It was hard, and it always is hard whenever you break up with someone." said Kimberly as she took a deep breath, then continued, "But remember this, if it is supposed to work between you and Trent, it will. And he will have to face what he did to you one day, just like I had to face what I did to Tommy, and if he handles it right, you guys will at least be friends again."

"That's better than nothing, I guess." said Kira.

"Kira, in the meantime, you should go out and continue living your life. Your first breakup is always rough, but if you make something out it, the wounds will heal faster." said Kimberly.

"Yeah, moping around has given me nothing but bedsores." laughed Kira as she hugged Kimberly.

* * *

"Hey, David." said Kira as she walked onto Dr. Oliver's front porch and sat next to David on the steps.

"Feeling better?" asked David.

"Better than I was, I'm still hurting a little, though." said Kira.

"It's natural, Kira. Don't worry about it." said David.

"Thanks..." said a nervous (and blushing) Kira before she asked, "Can I take a rain check on your offer?"

"Sure, what would you like to do?" asked David as Kira wrote her number on David's hand.

"Call me tomorrow." said Kira as she walked to her car and drove off after waving goodbye to David, who stood there on the porch and had the smile of a kid in a candy store.

_YES!!!!!!!!_

**Author's Note 2:** Hope everyone liked this chapter, and I hope I wrote everyone in character during the important talks. Good night, minna! (Minna everyone)


	6. Making Dates

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** This is the chapter in the story where no battles take place. However, a certain face reappears at the end. :P

**Chapter Six: **Making Dates

Early the next morning, David woke up earlier than usual. Partially due to the fact he didn't pratice his martial arts ONCE since he arrived in Reefside, and mainly due to the fact he was going to be able to talk to Kira later. Putting the latter thought in the back of his mind for the moment, he left his hotel room and got into his truck. He drove to the woods near Dr. Oliver's house, and walked into a clear area.

_Alright, focus. Keep your thoughts centered, and your mind clear..._ thought David to himself as he started on his katas and continued practicing for the next two hours. As soon as the two hours were up, his cell phone began to ring and he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Bro, I was looking for you this morning." said Kimberly.

"I was up early, why were you looking for me?" asked David.

"Figured you would've liked to have breakfast with me." said Kimberly.

"Is it too late, or have you left the kitchen already?" joked David.

"I'm at the Hardee's near the high school. Come eat with me." said Kimberly.

"See you in a few then." said Kimberly as David hung up and started his drive to Hardee's.

* * *

"Kira, are you okay?" asked Ethan as he nudged Kira's shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kira.

"Because you've been spacing out all day, moreso than ME." said Conner as he sipped his soda.

"No I haven't." said Kira as she took a bite of her lunch.

"Okay, then what were you writing down earlier?" asked Conner.

"Um, let me check..." said Kira as she blushed a little while pulling out her notebook.

"Let's see what you got." said Ethan as Kira turned to a marked page in the notebook...leaving Conner and Ethan to laugh at the hearts on the page.

"Shut up! I got bored..." said Kira as she started to put her notebook away.

"Bored enough to draw David's name over and over again..." muttered Conner as Kira smacked him with her notebook.

"I surrender!" said Ethan as he held his hands up.

"Good." smirked Kira as she continued to eat.

* * *

"Aw man, why does this have to be so hard?" said Dr. Oliver as he arrived home to find Hayley emerging from the basement.

"What has to be so hard?" asked Hayley.

"You mean you can't tell?" responded Dr. Oliver.

"If it's about asking Kimberly on a date for the first time in ten years, then it's not that hard. Just go with the flow." said Hayley.

"I hate how you do that..." said Dr. Oliver.

"Hate how I do what?" asked Hayley as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hate how you know wh-" started Dr. Oliver as Hayley interrupted, "What you're thinking? Relax, it comes with being best friends."

"Stop that..." laughed Dr. Oliver before he continued, "Any sign of new Zords?"

"Yep, the Sabertooth Tigerzord and Mastodonzord have hatched. However, it will be a day or so before we can successfully obtain them. I'm still working on their frequencies." said Hayley as she and Dr. Oliver entered the basement.

"Good job, Hayley." said Dr. Oliver.

"Quit stalling, Doctor. YOU have a house call to make." said Hayley as she hugged Tommy and made her exit.

_Gotta love Hayley...sometimes...

* * *

_

_Okay, just like this morning, David. Keep your thoughts centered, and your mind clear...eh, who am I kidding?! _thought a nervous David as he dialed Kira's number that afternoon. He decided to give her a call around 3:30pm, so that it would be late enough for her to make it home, but not too late that they couldn't do anything. After three rings, Kira answered.

"Hello?" said Kira.

"Hey, Kira." said David.

"Hey, David. How was your day?" asked Kira.

"Pretty good, got up and practiced some martial arts, ate breakfast with my sister, and went shopping for once." said David.

"Sounds cool." said Kira.

"And how was your day?" asked David.

"Eh, it was okay. Just went downtown with Conner and Ethan." said Kira.

"Sounds like fun. By the way, what did you have in mind as far as that rain check goes?" asked David.

"Nothing special, really. Thought you may want to go to the movies tonight or something." said Kira.

"That could work, what did you want to see?" asked David.

"How about we just see when we get there? I'll meet you at the Reefside Cinema at say, 7:30?" responded Kira.

"Pardon the phrase, but it's a date." said David.

"See you tonight, then." said Kira.

"Later." said David as they hung up. _Tonight is going to be a good night...

* * *

_

"Hello?" said Kimberly as she picked up her phone.

"Hey, Kim." said Dr. Oliver.

"Hey Tommy, what can I do for you?" asked Kimberly.

"Well, I know it may seem too soon, but I wanted to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me." said Dr. Oliver.

"It's not too soon at all. When and where?" asked Kimberly.

"How about tomorrow night at that Italian place near the harbor?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"Sounds good. How about 8:00, 8:30-ish?" responded Kimberly.

"Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow night, then." said Dr. Oliver.

"It's a date. See you later." said Kimberly as she hung up. _This is going to be good!

* * *

_

"So, what did you think?" asked David as him and Kira walked out of the movies together.

"I thought it could've been a little better." said Kira.

"I know what you mean. I was about go asleep." joked David.

"Didn't know I bored you so much." joked Kira in response.

"You didn't bore me, it was that stupid movie." said David.

"Yeah right, I'm boring and you know it." teased Kira.

"How on Earth could someone like you be boring?" said David.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" asked Kira.

"I can't answer that question, I already said you don't bore me." said David.

"You're no fun." teased Kira as David hoisted her over his shoulder.

"That's it." smirked David as he walked while carrying Kira.

"What's it? And put me down, I'm not a sack of potatoes!" said Kira as she tried to break free of David's grip.

"You said I was no fun, so I'm assuming the date's over." joked David.

"They WHY are you carrying me?" teased Kira in response.

"I'm taking you back to your car." David teased back.

"Then carry me right!" laughed Kira as she playfully hit David on his shoulder.

"Oh, you mean like this?" asked David as he started to carry Kira bridal-style.

"Exactly." said Kira as she kissed David on the cheek.

"Oh, enjoying yourself now, are you?" joked David.

"Just shut up and let's go eat." laughed Kira as David set her down gently.

"Where did you have in mind?" asked David.

"There's a good burger joint nearby." said Kira.

"Sounds like a plan." said David as they started to walk towards the burger place, with Kira putting her hand in David's.

* * *

"Are you ready, my servant?" asked Dr. Ishida as he released Trent from his holding capsule.

"Yes, Dr. Ishida. I am ready to serve you." said Trent mechanically. Not only had Dr. Ishida reprogrammed him, Trent was now wearing a metallic white armor, and he had a giant sword strapped to his back.

"Good. Go kill the Yellow Ranger, and bring her Gem to me." said Dr. Ishida.

"Yes, Doctor..." said Trent mechanically as he exited the lab.

_Good job, Dr. Ishida, now let's see what he can do..._ thought Hime to herself as she spied from around the corner.

* * *

"Well, I had fun tonight. We need to do this again." said David as he and Kira approached their vehicles.

"Definitely. I really don't want this night to end, though." said Kira.

"Unfortunately, it has to for now. But there is always tomorrow." said David as he kissed Kira on the cheek.

"Good night, David." said Kira as she hugged David.

"Night, Kira." said David as he returned the hug.

_God, we should've kissed...but there's always tomorrow..._ thought David and Kira to themselves as they went their separate ways.

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry fans, but the Kimberly/Tommy fluff will come later...this chapter was already mushy enough WITHOUT them...lol.


	7. Stricken

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** This chapter's battle has music attached to it...enjoy. :D

**Chapter Seven: **Stricken

Kira arrived home that night on an emotional high. Out of all the dates she had with Trent, she never enjoyed one as much as she did her date with David. She was ready to go to bed, and dream of seeing David again tomorrow, when a familiar voice could be heard behind her.

"Kira." said the voice as he stood off in the darkness.

"Who's there?" asked a slightly shaken Kira as she took a stance.

"Me." said Trent as he walked under a nearby streetlight, revealing the work Dr. Ishida had performed on him.

"Oh my God...Trent, what happened to you?" asked a now nervous Kira.

"You happened to me, Kira. I was left broken because you failed to tell me the Gems were recharged, and Dr. Ishida has shown me the light." said Trent as he unstrapped his sword.

"YOU'RE not the one who had their heart broken by a LETTER! I'm still mad at you because of that!" said Kira as her morpher appeared.

"Aw, don't hold a grudge, Kira. I promise you won't hold it much longer!" yelled Trent as he charged at Kira, who barely dodged.

"DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!" yelled Kira as she morphed and drew her Ptera Grips as Trent charged again, and they started their fight.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know _

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time  
You'll never know how your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run  
I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go 

"Give up, Kira. It's over." said Trent as he slashed Kira across her chest a final time, causing her to painfully de-morph.

"It's not over...we can still help you..." said Kira weakly as Trent raised his sword, preparing to cut Kira's head off.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" yelled David as he leaped high into the air, and landed a roundhouse kick across Trent's face, sending him far away from the fallen Kira.

"Who are you?" asked Trent as he rubbed blood off his cheek.

"Just call me the Green Dino Ranger." said David as his morpher appeared.

"Amusing." said Trent as he fired a blast at David.

"DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!" yelled David as the blast exploded in front of him.

"No...David..." said a horrified Kira as the smoke cleared, revealing a morphed David...without his helmet and with a bleeding gash on his cheek.

"Looks like I returned the scar." said Trent as he charged at David.

"Not for long...SABERTOOTH AXES!" yelled David as he sumoned his weapons and charged towards Trent.

"TAKE THIS!!!" yelled Trent as he started to attack.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" yelled David in response as he blocked all of Trent's attacks.

"Guys, I need...help..." said a weak Kira into her communicator as Conner responded, "We're on our way!"

* * *

"Tommy, that was a fantastic dinner!" squealed Kimberly as she and Dr. Oliver exited the restaurant. 

"I told you that you would enjoy it." said Dr. Oliver as Kimberly hugged him.

"This feels so good, Tommy, to be able to do this again." said Kimberly as she took Dr. Oliver's hand.

"I was about to say the same thing." said Dr. Oliver as he and Kimberly leaned in to kiss...just as soon as their communicators went off.

"Damn it, Hayley, this better be important!" said an irritated Dr. Oliver as Kimberly smirked.

"Well, EXCUSE ME, Doctor, but Kira's in trouble!" said a pissed Hayley.

"Where, Hayley?" asked a now panicked Kim.

"Outside her house, and David is barely holding off her attacker." said Hayley.

"We're on our way!" said Kimberly as her and Dr. Oliver's morphers appeared before they yelled, "DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!!"

* * *

"You guys are pathetic. I can't believe you ever became Rangers!" said Trent as he walked toward the fallen Kira, who was still passed out. He had just taken out David, Ethan, and Conner in one shot. 

"BACK OFF!" yelled Kimberly as she blasted Trent away from Kira.

"DINO STAFF--FIRE STRIKE!!" yelled Dr. Oliver as he blasted Trent.

"Great, MORE losers!" said an irritated Trent as he took a stance.

"You're not...getting...away with this!" growled David as he stood up.

"And who is going to stop me?" asked Trent.

"ME!!" yelled David as his Ranger suit appeared before he yelled, "SUPER...DINO...MODE!!!!!" At David's call, the white areas on his suit became spikes, and he even gained claws on his fingers.

"Whoa..." said a shocked Kimberly.

"TIME TO DIE, THEN THE YELLOW BITCH IS MINE!!!" yelled Trent as he charged at David.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!!!" yelled David in response as he started to slash Trent across his chest multiple times.

"STOP THAT!!" screamed Trent as David kept attacking.

"SABERTOOTH AXES--CROSSBOW MODE!!!" yelled David as he backed off and summoned his weapons before combining them into his crossbow. "SUPER SNIPER SHOT--FIRE!!!!"

"AAAAAACCCKKK!!!!" screamed Trent in pain as his armor was literally blown off of him, freeing him from Dr. Ishida's control.

"You little Power Bitches!!!" yelled Hime as she appeared before continuing, "YOU RUINED THE DOCTOR'S GREATEST PLAN!!"

"Damn right we did, Hime!" said Conner as him, Ethan, and Kira rejoined the others before morphing again.

"You won't live long enough to regret this!" said Hime as she reached for the Drago Morpher...only to find it flashing and pulsing with energy.

"What the..." said Kimberly and David as Trent miraculously stood up.

"The Gem senses it's TRUE master." said Trent.

"But I ripped the last piece of energy from you, this Gem is MINE!" screamed Hime as the Morpher began to shock her.

"No, it isn't. Even though I didn't have a choice, the Gem chose me and it will return!" said Trent as he held out his left wrist. As soon as he did, the Drago Morpher appeared back on his wrist.

"Good to have you back." said Ethan and everyone else nodded.

"You all will still DIE!!" yelled Hime as she drew her sword.

"Not a chance!" said Trent as he pulled back the gold part of his Morpher before yelling, "DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!" and morphing into the White Dino Ranger.

"Guys, let's combine ALL of our weapons!" said Dr. Oliver as everyone combined their weapons, forming a huge bazooka.

"What the hell..." said Hime as she started to back away.

"SUPER Z-REX BLASTER--FIRE!!!" yelled everyone as the blast headed towards Hime. Right before it hit, a tall man dressed in all black apepared in front of her and absorbed the entire blast in his right hand.

"That's enough." said the man.

"And WHO are you?!" demanded David.

"Just call me 'R.S.' for now, Rangers." said R.S. as he helped Hime to her feet.

"What does Dr. Ishida want with us?!" demanded Dr. Oliver.

"You will know soon." said R.S. as he disappeared with Hime.

* * *

"How's he doing?" asked Kira as her and the others were sitting with Trent in Dr. Oliver's lab. 

"He is doing excellent. Aside from his DNA readjusting to the Dino Gem, he has no trace of Dr. Ishida's programming." said Hayley.

"That is good to hear." said Trent as he extended his hand to David. "I'm Trent."

"David," said David as he shook Trent's hand before Kimberly did. "And this is my sister Kimberly."

"The Original Pink Ranger, by the way." smirked Kimberly as David playfully hit her arm.

"Uh, no offense, guys, but can I speak to Kira by myself?" asked Trent as he looked down.

"Sure. Tommy and I need to talk anyway." said Kimberly as her and the others exited, leaving Kira and Trent by themselves.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kira.

"I wanted to apologize for how I broke up with you." said Trent as he blushed.

"About damn time..." muttered Kira.

"Kira, I should've called you and explained myself, not send a cheap letter. I just...well, for me it seemed like that spark in our relationship suddenly disappeared, and I wanted to get rid of it quickly." said Trent.

"You felt it, too?" asked Kira.

"Yeah...I know it sounds weird, but it's like our feelings kind of disappeared. It felt like we reverted back to friendship instead of our feelings growing." said Trent with a puzzled look on his face.

"Trent, it happens to everyone. The most compatible of people can date and date and their feelings never go anywhere. Just because we're not dating doesn't mean we can't be friends." said Kira as she squeezed Trent's hand.

"Thanks, Kira. I was afraid you were gonna cut MY head off..." laughed Trent as Kira hugged him.

"Nah, I couldn't do that to you. We kinda need the White Ranger right now." joked Kira as Trent smiled.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Kim?" asked Dr. Oliver as they stood on his front porch. 

"Back at the restaurant, we almost kissed, didn't we?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, why?" responded a puzzled Dr. Oliver.

"Well, do you think it's moving too fast?" asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, if you're not ready for that yet, I understand." said Dr. Oliver as he squeezed her hand.

"It's not that I'm not ready, I'm just afraid we'll rush it." said Kimberly.

"So am I, Kim, but we'll deal with that when the time comes. If all we do is worry about it, how can we enjoy each other?" asked Dr. Oliver as he hugged Kimberly.

"You're right." said Kimberly as she returned the hug before they finally kissed.

* * *

"Hey." said Kira as she walked up to David, who was sitting on the back porch. 

"How did it go?" asked David as Kira sat next to him.

"It went great, Trent's a friend again." said Kira.

"That's good to know." said David.

"Yep..." said Kira as an awkward silence fell over the two before David took a deep breath.

"Hey, Kira?" said David as Kira turned to face him.

"Yea--" started Kira as she was interrupted by David kissing her. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"Sorry...Guess I got caught up in the moment..." said David as he blushed a deep red.

"You beat me to it!" joked Kira as she smacked David on the arm before he kissed her again.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce the return of Kira Ford!" said Hayley on the microphone as Kira emerged from backstage. After a full day of rest, everyone was feeling back to normal, and they were ready to spend the evening listening to Kira perform once again. 

"Everyone, it's great to be back!" said Kira on the microphone as the crowd erupted into cheers before she continued, "I know I've sang this song before, but there's someone in the audience who's never heard it before. This song is also dedicated to him." After everyone sent out a cheap "Awww..." that made David blush, the band started to play and Kira began to sing.

_Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere. _

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.

Patiently...  
So patiently..

When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.

Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you. (X2) 

**Author's Note 2:** The music credits for this chapter are "Stricken" by Disturbed, and "Patiently" by Emma Lahana. Please read and review!

**Author's Note 3:** I seriously came a hairline close to killing off Trent in this chapter, and it took me a solid half hour before deciding against it. (You'll see why in a future installment!)


	8. The Truth About Dr Ishida, Part I

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** This is the halfway point of the story, everyone. From here, you will learn the true identity of R.S., Dr. Ishida, and the final Dino Gem will be revealed. :)

**Chapter Eight: **The Truth About Dr. Ishida, Part I

Two weeks have passed since the mysterious R.S. appeared and rescued Hime. Without more evidence to go on, the Ranger's investigation into Dr. Ishida has reached a standstill, leading Dr. Oliver to give the Rangers some much needed time off. Despite the fact he was with Kimberly again, there was something still bugging him in the deep corners of his mind. He had seen this "R.S." character somewhere before, and he knew that he had to be involved with the research that Dr. Mercer started all those years ago. Hoping for some sort of clue, Dr. Oliver emailed Anton, praying to God that a solution was in reach.

_Dear Anton,_

_I know this is going to sound really odd, but I need to ask you something. Do you remember anyone that worked on the island with us that had the initials R.S.? Our new villain has revealed a new henchman that goes by R.S., and I figured it was worth asking at least once. Email me back to let me know what you've found._

_Thanks,_

_Dr. T. Oliver_

"Are you coming, handsome?" asked Kimberly as she stood at the top of the basement stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right up, beautiful." responded Dr. Oliver as he clicked on the "Send" button. Having managed to write the email, he was ready for a good night's sleep with the woman he loved.

* * *

"Dr. Ishida, you requested to see me?" asked R.S. as he entered Dr. Ishida's private room.

"Yes, I did. Tell me, how much do you remember about our famous Dr. Oliver?" asked Dr. Ishida.

"I do not remember anything past pledging my loyalty to you. I believe our deal was that you'd help me uncover my past if I helped you obtain the Dino Gems." said R.S.

"Yes, that was our deal. However, I have something else I require of you." said Dr. Ishida.

"Yes, Doctor?" asked R.S.

"The Pink Dino Gem will be coming into play soon. When it does, I need you to kill the person that it belongs to." said Dr. Ishida.

"Of course, Doctor." said R.S. as he made his exit. As soon as he did, Dr. Ishida typed on a nearby computer. _I need at least ONE Dino Gem if I'm to pull off my plan...

* * *

_

"David...David..." said Kira as she continued to nudge David's shoulder.

"I'll get up in the morning..." groaned David as he pulled the covers over his head while Kira got an evil grin on her face.

"But David, honey..." started Kira as she got into the bed next to him before continuing, "If you don't get up, you won't get to see what I bought for you."

"Five more minutes, Mom..." groaned David again as Kira slipped her arm around his waist.

"Please, honey. Get up for Mommy..." started Kira as she began kissing David's neck.

"Why did you do that?" laughed David as he sat up in the bed.

"Because you're cute when you're sleepy, not to mention funny." said Kira as she sat up next to him.

"Um, not that I'm complaining, but HOW did you get into my hotel room?" asked David.

"Your sister gave me her key." said Kira as she smiled.

"Remind me to 'thank' my dear sister..." said David as he stepped out of the bed.

"Hey David, I'm bringing your--AWKWARD!!!" yelled Conner as he held his hands up in front of his face. Needless to say, all he saw was Kira in David's bed.

"NOTHING HAPPENED, YOU PERVERT!!!" yelled Kira and David in response as Conner stumbled backwards a bit.

"Um...I was just bringing your movie back, David. I guess I'll catch you both later." said Conner as he walked out of the room.

"That was weird." said David.

"Conner's always weird." laughed Kira as she stepped out of the bed.

"Hey guys, what happened with Conner?" asked Ethan as him and Trent walked into the room.

"Let's just say he walked in at an awkward moment." said David as he went to go change.

"Awkward moment?" asked Trent after he heard the bathroom door shut.

"Long story short--One: Kimberly gave me her key to David's room. Two: I was joking around with David, trying to wake him up. Three: Conner walked in and jumped to a huge conclusion." said Kira.

"Um, English please." joked Ethan.

"Conner saw Kira in David's bed and thought they..." started Trent as Ethan held his hands up.

"Point taken!" said Ethan.

"Hey, is David still here?" asked Conner as he walked back in.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ethan.

"This came for him." said Conner as he held up a yellow envelope.

"What came for me?" asked David as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Some sort of letter." said Kira as David opened the envelope and read the message aloud, "'Green, meet me at the pier in one hour. I have something you're missing.'"

"That's odd." said Conner.

"I know, what could she mean?" asked Trent as Kira stepped into the middle of the room.

"This." said Kira mechanically as she fell into pieces, revealing herself to be a robot copy of Kira.

"Oh no..." said Ethan.

"Dr. Oliver or Kimberly, come in." said David on his communicator.

"Go ahead." said Kimberly.

"Kira's been kidnapped." said David.

* * *

"Ohh...my head..." muttered Kira to herself as she finally woke up. The only bad part was that she was strapped to a table with her hands behind her back, and Hime was holding her wristband.

"Finally, you're awake." said Hime sarcastically as Kira struggled.

"What have you done to me?!" yelled Kira.

"I haven't done anything...yet." said Hime as an evil grin spread across her face.

* * *

"What could they be up to NOW?" asked Dr. Oliver as he searched for Kira on his computer.

"I don't know, but we've got to find her fast. There's no telling what Ishida could do since we nearly lost Trent." said Kimberly as she typed on another computer.

"Dr. O, come in." said Conner over the communicator.

"Go ahead, Conner." said Dr. Oliver.

"Ethan and I got done investigating Kira's house. There's been signs of a struggle, and Hime appears to have dropped something." said Conner.

"What did she drop, Conner?" asked Kimberly.

"The Pink Dino Gem." said Ethan as Dr. Oliver and Kimberly got horrified looks on their faces.

* * *

"So, you showed up, Green." said Hime as David slowly approached her.

"Where's Kira?" asked David with a hint of anger in his voice.

"In that building over there," said Hime as she pointed to the boat house before continuing, "but you have to get by me first. Behind me is a powerful forcefield that would kill a human in three seconds, even with Ranger powers. You'll have to remove this key," continued Hime as she motioned to the key hanging around her neck before stating, "in thirty minutes if you want Kira alive."

"I'll only need twenty-five." said David as his Morpher appeared.

* * *

"Sounds like you've got a brilliant plan, Hime." said Dr. Ishida as he held up the Pink Dino Morpher (with the faceplate modeled after a raptor) before continuing, "But such a shame you hid the Gem from me. Now you must die." as he pressed a button on a nearby console, revealing a timer that counted down from thirty minutes. _Good thing you'll go out with a...bang._

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry guys, I wanted to make this one part, but I think it'll be better as two parts. Please read and review!


	9. The Truth About Dr Ishida, Part II

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** After this chapter, everything will be snowballing into the finale. Hope you guys stay until the end. :D

**Chapter Nine: **The Truth About Dr. Ishida, Part II

"Your move, Green." said Hime as she drew her sword.

"DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!" yelled David as he morphed.

"No weapons? What a shame, I was expecting to have fun." said Hime as she charged towards David, who dodged.

"Is this all you've got? I wanted to at least use twenty minutes!" said David as he kept dodging her attacks before kicking her in the stomach.

"You'll pay for that, Green Ranger!" said Hime as she fired a blast at David.

"You're weak." said David as he summoned his Sabertooth Axes.

* * *

Kira kept struggling as she looked at the timer next to her, which was counting down from twenty-five minutes. Shortly before David showed up, Hime made sure to hide Kira under a tarp and put a gag in her mouth. 

_When I get out of here, you're paying for THIS, Hime... _thought Kira to herself as she kept trying to get free.

* * *

"Doctor, is the plan in motion?" asked R.S. as he approached Dr. Ishida. 

"Yes. Take this Morpher and destroy it." said Dr. Ishida as he gave the Pink Dino Morpher to R.S.

"Thank you, sir." said R.S. as he exited the laboratory.

* * *

"Who's weak now, Green?!" screamed Hime as she slashed David across his chest, causing him to de-morph. 

"Do you honestly think you're going to keep me from rescuing her?" asked David as he morphed again.

"You do realize if you keep doing that, your Gem is going to overload." said Hime as she attacked David, who blocked.

"I don't care, I will rescue her!!!!" screamed David as his Super Dino Mode activated.

_What's going on...this energy...just like before..._ thought Hime as David attacked her and knocked her a good twenty feet away.

"You are going down, Hime, and if you EVER touch Kira again--I WILL KILL YOU!!!!" screamed David as he leaped into the air before yelling "SABERTOOTH AXES--GREEN FINISH!!!" while coming down towards Hime's neck. The only thing stopping him was R.S. appearing in front of her and taking the full hit.

"Stronger already, eh?" said R.S. as he stood up.

"YOU again?! That's fine by me, I needed to kill the extra ten minutes!" yelled David as he charged towards R.S.

* * *

"I love my brother, but at this rate his girlfriend is going to explode before he even TOUCHES that key!" said Kimberly as she smacked herself on the forehead. 

"Relax, I have everyone else on standby. Trent should be here any minute." said Dr. Oliver.

"'Here' as in here at the lab, or appearing to help David?" asked Kimberly.

"Wait and see." said Dr. Oliver.

* * *

"Don't be sad, you will rejoin Kira...IN HELL!!!" said R.S. as he was attacked from behind by a now-revealed Trent. 

"David, catch!" said Trent as David caught the key to the force field.

"THANKS!!" yelled David as he ran towards the forcefield, shoving the key in the keyhole and barging in through the wall. Once inside, he looked frantically for Kira, finally finding her under the dirtiest tarp in the room.

"MMMMPH!" said Kira as she nodded towards the timer, which read 00:10.

"SHIT!!" yelled David as he grabbed the bomb and threw it out the window and into the ocean. He then covered Kira with his body as the bomb exploded, taking out the back wall and sending several pieces of shrapnel across his back, causing him to de-morph. As soon as the explosion died down, he removed the gag from Kira's mouth.

"Thank God..." said Kira as she tried to calm her breathing.

"You okay?" asked David as he started to cut through the straps with his pocket knife.

"As okay as one can be for nearly dying." said Kira as David cut through the ropes binding her hands and feet.

"I'll check your wounds later, right now the guys could use our help." said David as he lowered Kira gently off the table.

"I'll look forward to it." said Kira with an evil grin as David smirked and their Morphers appeared.

"DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!!!" yelled David and Kira as they morphed and ran back outside.

* * *

"Give it up, you are no match for me." said R.S. as he stood over the fallen Trent, Conner, and Ethan. 

"SABERTOOTH AXES--" yelled David as R.S. looked up to see David coming down towards him alongside Kira who yelled, "PTERA GRIPS--"

_Crap..._ thought R.S. to himself as David and Kira yelled "GREEN AND YELLOW ATTACK!!" while they both slashed R.S. down his chest, knocking him back towards the still-fallen Hime.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Dr. Oliver as he ran up alongside Kimberly.

"You'll NEVER defeat me!" said R.S. as he took a stance. Miraculously, Hime started to stir.

"Gem...I need...the Pink Gem..." said Hime weakly as she stood up.

"You're NEVER getting it, you bitch!" yelled Kimberly.

"Too bad, Dr. Ishida needs it more than you do." said R.S. as Hime attacked him and stole the Pink Morpher.

"And I need it more than he does. GEM--COME TO ME!!" yelled Hime as she strapped the Morpher on her left wrist and summoned the Pink Gem.

"What?! The Gem chose HER?!" said a puzzled Ethan as Hime glowed Pink, revealing herself to be none other than Cassidy.

"So you managed to overcome a year's worth of Dr. Ishida's programming. You're still going to hell with the other Rangers!" said R.S. as he summoned a giant scythe.

"Cassidy? But how..." started Conner as she held her hand up and said, "I'll explain later. Right now I need to take care of THIS!" while pulling a small needle from her neck. She then threw the needle into the ocean and it exploded.

* * *

"DAMN IT ALL!!!!" yelled Dr. Ishida as he threw an office chair clean through a bulletproof window before continuing, "That Gem must've been stronger than I thought. I'll need to boost R.S. before the next fight!"

* * *

"So, little miss Cassidy has come to play, huh? I'll make sure you see the Devil first!" said R.S. 

"And I'll make sure to expose yours and Ishida's REAL identities!" said Cassidy as she pressed the button on her morpher that opened its jaw before yelling "DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!!" and morphing into the Pink Dino Ranger.

"Good to have you back, Cassidy." said Ethan as him and the others walked up to her.

"Good to be back, Ethan. Now let's take care of this creep!" said Cassidy as she summoned her Raptor Claws and the others summoned their weapons.

"Hit me with your best shot!" said R.S. as he charged towards the Rangers.

"BRACHIO STAFF! ENERGY ORB--FIRE!!!" yelled Dr. Oliver as his attack was deflected by R.S.

"Oh crap..." said Conner as Kimberly stepped forward.

"Kimberly, what are you doing?" asked a now panicked Kira.

"This!" said Kimberly as she touched R.S. while holding her left arm out. A moment later, R.S. appeared in front of her left hand charging towards the ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed R.S. as he turned to face the Rangers.

"Forgot to mention, MY Gem allows me to transport matter!" said Kimberly.

"And my Gem allows me to do this!" said Cassidy as she split herself into three copies.

"Sounds like fun, Rangers, but I will let you live for now. It's only a matter of time before the great Dr. Ishida takes over Reefside!" said R.S. as he disappeared.

* * *

"Tell me exactly what happened, Cassidy." said Dr. Oliver as he and the other Dino Rangers plus Hayley listened to her story in the safety of his lab. 

"It all happened soon after the prom. Devin went to an afterparty that night with some friends of his, one of whom was an intern under a technology firm called Bio-Tech. Two weeks later, my news crew and myself were sent to cover the disappearance. We found the campsite in ruins with Devin and the other campers missing, our only clue a card that said 'R.S.' Next thing you know, I wake up in this HUGE laboratory with wires and things attached to my body." said Cassidy.

"What kind of things?" asked Hayley.

"They were these clear tubes that were attached to my neck, putting some sort of liquid into my system. A few days later, I was in a training room with that R.S. character, who told me that we were being trained to take over Reefside for Dr. Ishida. My memories are skippy from there, because at random times I was fighting with whatever program was in me. The times my original memories were the strongest was when I held the Pink Dino Gem." said Cassidy.

"But where did you find the Gem?" asked Dr. Oliver.

"I found it in the forest on the other side of town. At the time, I didn't know it, but I was attacking a campsite similar to the one Devin and his friends had. Not only did that spark my memory, but the Gem was slowly weakening the program as well." said Cassidy.

"Did you ever find out what happened to Devin?" asked Kira.

"R.S. killed him because Dr. Ishida didn't think he was good enough." said Cassidy as she started to cry while Ethan comforted her.

"What is Dr. Ishida planning, other than taking over Reefside?" asked Conner.

"We were never told. I just know he's a dangerous and crazy man to give us this much danger." said Cassidy.

"There's got to be a way to stop him." said Ethan.

"I think there might be." said Cassidy.

"What is it, then?" asked Trent.

"Dr. Ishida's lab is located somewhere in the mountains, near that volcano that erupted when Mesagog was still alive." said Cassidy.

"That's great, now we can go bomb the place!" said David as Kimberly shook her head.

"No way, David. Dr. Ishida is bound to have some sort of guard or really advanced security system." said Kimberly.

"Kimberly's right, our only chance would be to have a fleet of vehicles similar to the truck we used to attack Mesagog's lab. I really don't have that much time or resources to fund that kind of power." said Hayley as Dr. Oliver's computer beeped.

"Sounds like Anton finally responded." said Dr. Oliver as he brought up Anton's message and read it aloud.

_Dear Tommy,_

_You were right, there was an R.S. working with us at the island. His real name is Dr. Ryan Stuart, former President of Bio-Tech and one of the pioneers of cybernetic and android technology that helped in our Tyrannodrone research. He was famous for working with an equally intelligent and powerful man then known as Dr. Himato Ishida, the world's ONLY researcher on harnessing primitive energy from the earth. I don't know if you remember, but it was Ishida who led us to the stones that would become the first Dino Gems. Soon after I became Mesagog, he helped me transform Terrance and Elsa into the monsters they were. Immediately afterwards, he kidnapped Ryan and stole most of my cybernetic technology. _

_I will pray for your safety as well as the safety of the others, be very careful._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. A. Mercer

* * *

_

"R.S., you have failed me." said Dr. Ishida as he turned to face R.S.

"You have failed us both, Himato. The Rangers have ALL of the Gems now!" said an angry R.S.

"How dare you use my first name, Ryan!" responded Dr. Ishida.

"I'm not the one who turned you into a cybernetic freak! You tried to program me to work for you, but all you've done is make me stronger. I will have my revenge on you for taking away my life!" yelled Ryan as he summoned his scythe.

"So, you managed to put on an act in front of the Rangers. Clever, Ryan, clever..." started Ishida as he disappeared for a second before reappearing behind Ryan, shoving a small needle into his neck before saying, "but not clever enough."

"What is your will, my master?" said Ryan in a robotic voice.

"Go into the capsule and boost your power for forty-eight hours. I will return to you when you are done." said Dr. Ishida.

"Yes, master." said Ryan as he entered the capsule, closing his eyes as it shut.

* * *

"You took some pretty nasty hits, sweetie." said David as he started to bandage Kira's back. 

"I never knew Cassidy was that tough." laughed Kira as she adjusted her bra strap.

"Relax, I'm not dumb enough to take advantage of you." joked David as he continued his work.

"I'm glad. I don't want to use my Ptera Scream on you again." joked Kira in response as David finished up.

"All better now. Should I give you a lollipop or kiss you?" teased David as Kira put her shirt back on.

"Can I have both?" asked Kira as David kissed her before pulling a red lollipop out of his pocket.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." said David as he handed the lollipop to Kira.

"Get out of my head!" laughed Kira as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

"This is great, isn't it?" asked Kimberly as she snuggled up against Dr. Oliver while they were looking up at the stars from his front porch swing. 

"Looking at the stars or being able to hold you?" joked Dr. Oliver as Kimberly kissed him.

"How about both?" asked Kimberly as they kissed again.

**Author's Note 2:** I have finally reached THIRTY reviews...you guys are seriously the BEST.

**Author's Note 3:** I incorrectly referred to Tommy's weapon in a previous chapter as the Dino Staff instead of the Brachio Staff...sorry about that. :(


	10. Trent's Last Stand

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** I wanted to apologize if the last chapter seemed a little weird. I know Cassidy may not be the PERFECT candidate to wear a Ranger uniform, but I wanted to try something semi-original. All of the complete details concerning Cassidy's kidnapping will be revealed here, as well as setting the stage for the final battle. :)

**Chapter Ten: **Trent's Last Stand

_"Good evening, Miss Cornell." said Dr. Ishida as he looked down at her._

_"What...where am I?" asked Cassidy as she tried to sit up._

_"Now now, we can't have you getting away." said Dr. Ishida as he motioned the straps binding her wrists and ankles._

_"What are you going to do with me?" asked Cassidy as Dr. Ishida held up a small remote._

_"Simple, my dear lady. You're going to tell me the identities of the Dino Thunder team, or face death." said Dr. Ishida._

_"What makes you think I'm going to tell?" asked a now nervous Cassidy as Dr. Ishida started attaching tubes to her body._

_"It's like I said, either you tell, or face DEATH." said Dr. Ishida as he finished up._

_"I won't tell!!" said Cassidy._

_"Then goodbye." said Dr. Ishida as he pressed a button on the remote, sending a black substance through the tubes into her system.

* * *

_

"AAAAAH!!" shrieked Cassidy as she sat straight up in her bed. It was the third time that week she had suffered seeing what happened at Ishida's lab in her dreams, and at this rate she was going to be the first Ranger to never sleep. Moments after she had the dream, her cell phone started to ring and she answered, "Hello?"

"Well, well, seems you miss me." said Dr. Ishida as Cassidy got a look of horror on her face.

"What have you done to me?! How did you get this number?!" shot Cassidy.

"You may have been able to fight off the program for now, but I've invested too much for you to switch sides now." said Dr. Ishida.

"I'll never become your servant again, Ishida." said Cassidy.

"Such a shame, Miss Cornell, such a shame." said Dr. Ishida as he let out a small, but evil laugh.

"What are you going to do?" asked a now horrified Cassidy.

"I'm going to kill you, Cassidy, simple as that. But don't worry, I'll make sure the others join you in Hell." said Dr. Ishida as he hung up.

"Oh no..." said Cassidy to herself as she fell backwards onto her bed, giving in to the tiredness that now overcame her.

* * *

Dr. Ishida hung up the receiver of the pay phone and stepped into a dark alley. His work nearly complete, he was heading back to his laboratory to check up on R.S. _Phase One is nearly complete, all he has to do now is wake up...

* * *

_

_"Good morning, Cassidy." said R.S. as he entered the room._

_"What's going on, where the hell am I?!" asked a panicked Cassidy._

_"You're in the training room. I have been sent here to train you to take out the Rangers." said R.S. as he held out a sword for her._

_"But I can't...the Rangers are my friends!" yelled Cassidy as Dr. Ishida entered the room._

_"How is she?" asked Dr. Ishida._

_"Not good, she is still retaining the majority of her memories." said R.S. as Dr. Ishida shoved a small needle into the back of her neck._

_"THAT should help the program remain stable." said Dr. Ishida._

_"Dr. Ishida, this one is not giving in to the program." said R.S. as he motioned to an unconscious Devin, who was strapped to a table and had the same tubes in his neck that Cassidy did._

_"We can't expect it to work on every human, R.S. Science is the way of the future, but it isn't always all-powerful, so we simply kill those who can't adapt." said Dr. Ishida as Cassidy entered the room._

_"What is your will, my master?" asked a now mindless Cassidy._

_"Excellent, she is starting to give in thanks to the enzyme I put in her body. Hime, my servant, you must kill this one." said Dr. Ishida as he motioned to Devin and color returned to Cassidy's eyes._

_"I won't kill him, Devin is my friend!" said Cassidy as Dr. Ishida shoved another needle into her neck before pulling out the old one._

_"Now what did you say, Hime?" asked Dr. Ishida._

_"I must kill him." said Cassidy as she walked over to Devin and held a scapel over his neck._

_"Cass..." started Devin as he looked up at Cassidy, who lost all color in her eyes and was ready to kill him. Devin's eyes widened in horror as he screamed, "CASSIDY--NO!!!!" before she dragged the scalpel across his neck, successfully slitting his throat._

_"Excellent, Hime." said R.S. as Cassidy turned to face them._

_"I'm ready to train, Doctor." said Cassidy as she dropped the bloody scalpel.

* * *

_

"Cassidy! Wake up!" said Ethan as he gently shook Cassidy, trying to stop her screaming.

"Huh...Ethan?" asked a shocked Cassidy as she sat up in her bed again before responding, "How did you get in?"

"I was coming to check on you when I heard screaming from the front porch, so naturally I rushed in to help." said Ethan.

"That's so sweet of you." said Cassidy as she hugged Ethan.

"Everything is okay, isn't it?" asked a still-worried Ethan as Cassidy began to cry.

"No, Ethan, I had nightmares of what Dr. Ishida did to me and what I did as Hime." said Cassidy as she began to sob into Ethan's shoulder.

"It's okay, Cass. I'm here now, tell me what happened." said Ethan as he rubbed her back and Cassidy began to tell him about her dreams.

* * *

_So this aint the end -  
I saw you again today  
I had to turn my heart away  
Smiled like the sun -  
Kisses for real  
And tales - it never fails! _

You lying so low in the weeds  
I bet you gonna ambush me  
Youd have me down down down down on my knees  
Now wouldnt you, barracuda?

Back over time we were all  
Trying for free  
You met the porpoise and me  
No right no wrong, selling a song-  
A name, whisper game.

If the real thing dont do the trick  
You better make up something quick  
You gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooh, barracuda?

Sell me sell you the porpoise said  
Dive down deep down to save my head  
You...i think you got the blues too.

All that night and all the next  
Swam without looking back  
Made for the western pools - silly fools!

If the real thing dont do the trick  
No, you better make up something quick  
You gonna burn burn burn burn it to the wick  
Ooooooohhhh, barra barracuda.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. 

"That was a good practice." commented Kira as her band (minus David) made their exit.

"Yeah, it was. I'm surprised I nailed the solo on this one, though." said David as he packed away his guitar.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kira as she sat next to David.

"I normally don't listen to Heart." said David as he put his arm around Kira.

"Neither do I, but given the craziness we've faced, it seemed like a good song to do." said Kira as she laid her head on David's shoulder while she put her arm around him.

"That it was, Kira, that it was." said David as he kissed Kira.

"OWNER IN THE ROOM!" yelled Hayley in a mock voice as David and Kira broke the kiss and blushed.

"Why'd you do that Hayley?" asked David.

"Because I felt like being mean." smiled Hayley as she set down drinks for the two lovebirds and walked off.

"I worry about her sometimes." said Kira as she sipped her drink.

"So do I." said David as he kissed Kira again.

* * *

"Oh God, Cassidy. I'm sorry that happened to you." said Ethan as he continued to hold the still-crying Cassidy. 

"I'm still worried that I'm under his control, Ethan." said Cassidy.

"It's okay Cassidy, you have me and the others here now." said Ethan.

"Thank you, Ethan." said Cassidy as she kissed Ethan.

"No, thank YOU." joked Ethan as they kissed again.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" asked Dr. Ishida as he let R.S. out of his capsule. 

"Yes, Master." said R.S. as he disappeared.

_Time for those fools to realize who the REAL master is...

* * *

_

No sooner had R.S. disappeared, he reappeared deep in the heart of Reefside, and grew to an enormous size.

"Shit..." muttered Trent as he said over his communicator, "R.S. is back, and he's grown!!"

"According to my readings, your Dragozord is the only Zord we have right now, hold him off until we get there!" said Dr. Oliver as Trent's Morpher appeared.

"DINO THUNDER--POWER UP!!!" yelled Trent as he morphed into the White Dino Ranger and the others (minus Dr. Oliver and Kimberly) showed up.

"How are we going to fight that thing?!" exclaimed Conner.

"I have no idea, but Dr. Oliver said for me to hold it off. DRAGOZORD!!!" yelled Trent as his Zord appeared and he jumped into the cockpit.

"I want Zords again." said Kira as Ethan and Conner nodded.

"Unfortunately, you don't." said Dr. Oliver as him and Kimerbly ran up before he continued, "But the new Rangers do. Just call out their names."

"You got it." said David as him and the others thought for a moment before the following yells came:

"SABERTOOTH TIGERZORD!!"

"MASTODONZORD!!"

"RAPTORZORD!!"

"That will do you no good, Rangers!" yelled R.S. as he continued to fight the Dragozord. No sooner had the new Rangers yelled for their Zords, they came running up and readied themselves in the attack position.

"Going up!" yelled David as he leaped into the cockpit of his Zord.

"Right behind you!" yelled Kimberly as she leaped into the cockpit of her Zord.

"This is awesome!" yelled Cassidy as she leaped into the cockpit of her Zord.

"Glad to see you guys made it." laughed Trent.

"Enough chit-chat, we need to stop this creep!" said Cassidy.

"I have an idea." said Kimberly.

"What, Sis?" asked David.

"Repeat after me--METRADON MEGAZORD, ACTIVATE!!" yelled Kimberly as the others yelled the same phrase. As soon as they did, the Zords flew high into the air, ready to form their new weapon. David's Sabertooth Tiger formed the legs, Kimberly's Mastodon formed the arms and torso, Cassidy's Raptor formed the head as well as arm and leg armor, and Trent's Drago attached to the back of the Mastodon, forming its wings.

"Now I'm jealous." joked Conner.

"Relax, at least we HAVE a Megazord on our side." commented Dr. Oliver.

"METRADON MEGAZORD, POWER UP!!!" yelled the other Rangers as their Megazord drew its weapon, a sword made from the tails of David's and Cassidy's Zords.

"Like that is going to stop me!" yelled R.S. as he attacked the Megazord with his scythe.

"Let's put an end to this!" said Trent as he and the others yelled "METRADON SLASH!!!" which allowed the Megazord to charge its sword with energy before slashing R.S. across his chest, knocking him out for the moment.

"That was awesome!" yelled Conner.

"Way to go, guys!" yelled Kira.

"Um, guys..." said Ethan as he nudged them and motioned to the rising R.S.

"Like you fools every stood a chance!" said R.S. as he stood up straight and the Metradon Megazord started to pulse and crackle with energy.

"What's going on?!" yelled Cassidy.

"It's Trent's Dino Gem. Due to the fact Ishida used it against us and it's been continually used more than normal, it's going to overload." said Dr. Oliver over the communicator.

"Wait, we just get him back and you basically told us he's going to die?!" screamed Kimberly.

"I wish it wasn't true, but the Gem has too much energy to remain stable." said Dr. Oliver in a sad tone.

"It's okay guys. I have a plan." said Trent.

"What is it?" asked David.

"I'm going to fly R.S. into space and let this thing explode with him attached!" said Trent.

"Trent, that's crazy!" exclaimed Cassidy.

"It may be crazy, but he won't go down otherwise." said Trent as he de-morphed.

"It was nice knowing you, Trent." said David as he de-morphed and hugged Trent before letting him go and saluting him.

"You too, David." said Trent as he returned the salute.

"Let's go guys!" said David as he and the others exited the Zords in time for Trent to grab R.S. and fly off into the atmosphere.

"What's going on?" asked a now panicked Kira.

"Trent's going to sacrifice himself and the Zords to take him out." said Cassidy as she started to cry.

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Conner and Ethan.

"It may be crazy, but it's our only chance." said Kimberly as she and Kira de-morphed and started to cry.

* * *

"You'll pay for this, White Ranger!" exclaimed R.S. as he tried to free himself. 

"No, you and Ishida will pay for what you've done to us all!" exclaimed Trent as he screamed and the Megazord and R.S. exploded.

* * *

Down on Earth, the other Rangers looked up into the sky and saw the bright blue light that resulted from the explosion. Ethan held Cassidy, Dr. Oliver held Kimberly, and David held Kira while Conner looked on and thought _God bless you, Trent, for being so brave._

**Author's Note 2:** I hope this chapter made up for the last one. And obviously, this was why I didn't kill Trent off earlier. His character needed a LITTLE justice. (lol) Also, the music credit for this chapter is "Barracuda" by Heart.


	11. The Words of David

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Part 2: It's Not Over

Short Title: It's Not Over

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own the Power Rangers. If I did, Saban would still be in control and Operation Overdrive would actually be INTERESTING. (Seriously, download Boukenger episodes!) David belongs to me, though...hehe. (lol)

**Author's Note:** This it it, everyone. This is the final mush-filled chapter before the five-chapter story arc that will end the story. I appreciate everyone who has read this from the beginning, so let's get ready for the calm before the storm.

**Chapter Eleven: **The Words of David

Two weeks ago, Trent Fernandez bravely gave his life to stop R.S. from destroying the city. Using the last of his Dino Gem power, he piloted the Metradon Megazord into space and allowed it to explode with R.S. attached. Dr. Ishida has kept quiet for the moment, but the Rangers know that he will return one more time before all is said in done. And it is this thought that is keeping Dr. Oliver from sleeping.

"Tommy, honey, are you okay?" asked Kimberly as she joined Dr. Oliver on the front porch.

"I'm really not, beautiful. I keep worrying about what Dr. Ishida is going to do for his final plan." said Dr. Oliver as Kimberly hugged him from behind.

"Tommy, whatever happens, we can deal with it." said Kimberly as she nuzzled against Dr. Oliver's arm.

"I know, Kim, but he's left all of us shaken. I don't think I've been this scared since we nearly lost you and Jason to Maligore." said Dr. Oliver as he kissed Kimberly's forehead.

"Whatever happens, handsome, me and the others are here for you." said Kimberly as she kissed Dr. Oliver.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." said Dr. Oliver as he kissed Kimberly.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kira?" asked David as he entered Kira's room. Since she had been dealing with Trent's death very hard, Kira asked him to stay over for a few days. 

"What do you mean?" responded Kira.

"You were tossing and turning again, this time more violently than usual." said David as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you up." said Kira.

"You're not keeping me up, Kira. I'm just really worried about you." said David as he took her hand.

"It's just hard, David. Trent and I were always close friends in a lot of ways, we even dated at one point. I guess that's what making me hurt the most." said Kira as she started to cry while David sat her up and comforted her.

"Kira, it's okay, I'm here for you now." said David as he squeezed Kira tight against him.

"Thank you, David." said Kira as she stopped crying.

"I have an idea. How about I get in the bed with you, and hold you until you fall asleep?" asked David.

"That makes me sounds like a kid." laughed Kira as David climbed in the bed next to her.

"Too bad, I'm making sure you're going to sleep." said David as he turned Kira over to face him.

"What if I refuse?" teased Kira.

"Fine, I get the point." joked David as he mock-pouted and climbed out of the bed.

"I was just kidding!" laughed Kira as she threw a pillow at David, who caught it before climbing back in the bed and kissing her.

"I was hoping you were." smiled David as he flipped Kira into a spooning position and slipped an arm around her waist. _God, thank You for bringing her into my life...

* * *

_

"I must not let those Rangers interfere with my plans again. This time, I will kill every last one of them." said Dr. Ishida as he typed on a nearby computer. _You will never defeat me once this phase of the program is initiated...

* * *

_

The next morning, Kira woke up from the best night's sleep she had enjoyed in a very long time. Disappointed to find that David wasn't in the bed with her, she moved downstairs to hear music coming from the kitchen. Staying at the top of the stairs just for a moment, she listened to the song David was singing along to.

_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do_

_You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you_

_Chorus:  
Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
behind the bushes  
till I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

_You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you_

_Chorus_

_C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me_

_Solo, Chorus out_

_WHY can't the cute ones be NORMAL?!_ laughed Kira to herself as she continued down the stairs, smelling the breakfast that David was making for them. Once she got down to the kitchen door, she listened to the song again, waiting for the chorus to kick back in.

"'C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me!'" said David as he started to "play" the solo on a broomstick he found while Kira tried to stifle her laughter. As soon as the final part of the chorus kicked in, she sneaked behind David.

"And baby, talk dirty to me..." sang Kira seductively as she placed her arms around David from behind.

"Oh, damn..." laughed David nervously as he started to blush a deep red.

"Relax, I'm still here." said Kira as she kissed David's neck.

"Good, because I made this breakfast to say one simple thing." said David.

"What is it?" asked Kira as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I love you." said David as he blushed again.

"What?" asked a shocked Kira.

"I'm serious. I love you." said David as Kira glomped him.

"David, that's so sweet." said Kira as she kissed him.

"I'm kinda hoping you love me, too." joked David as he kissed Kira.

"You got to stay in my bed with me, that means something, you know." said Kira as she kissed David again.

"Honey, I appreciate the love, but if you want breakfast you got to get off me." teased David as Kira mock-pouted and David finished making breakfast.

* * *

"Now, Rangers. Witness my ultimate program, the one that will turn me into your ruler!" said Dr. Ishida as he stepped into the middle of a circular room. He then pressed a button on his watch that allowed several attenae to come out of the ceiling and point at him. Pure energy then shot out of the attenae, zapping Dr. Ishida. _You'll never stop me now!

* * *

_

"Come on, come on...YES!!" yelled Conner as he jumped up from his seat.

"Who would've thought that Conner would actually get into video games?" commented Ethan.

"And who would've thought Cassidy would end up as a Ranger?" commented Conner quietly as Cassidy playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Hey now, leave me out of this!" laughed Cassidy as the Cyberspace completely blacked out.

"QUIET DOWN, EVERYONE STAY CALM!!!" yelled Hayley over the screaming and panicking.

* * *

"What was that?" asked a nervous Kimberly as the backup generators kicked on, restoring power to the lab. 

"The cue for the final battle." said Dr. Oliver as he typed on a nearby computer.

* * *

"Oh, this is just GREAT!" said Kira as David lit two candles on the coffee table in Kira's living room. 

"Kira, is it just me or is there one seriously creepy feeling behind this?" asked David as Kira moved closer to him.

"I feel it too." said a now nervous Kira.

* * *

The energy died down in Dr. Ishida's lab, revealing his final form. He now had long white hair down to his shoulder blades, a skin-tight black jumpsuit with silver gloves and boots, wires that ran from a giant transistor-like device on his back down to his fingertips, and metallic silver eyes. Not to mention he also looked twenty years younger. He then made his final exit from the lab, pressing a button his watch that caused the lab and all the evidence inside to explode. Miraculously, the volcano didn't erupt, even with a huge explosion. _Your time is up, Rangers...

* * *

_

"Dr. Oliver, what's going on?" asked a panicked Cassidy as she, Ethan, and Conner entered the lab.

"Apparantly some massive energy surge has caused the entire city to lose power. The mayor has even declared a state of emergency." said Dr. Oliver as he frantically typed on his computer.

"But what could've used THAT much power?" asked Conner as David and Kira entered the lab.

"Everyone okay?" asked David as he walked up to the others.

"We're fine...for now, at least." said Kimberly.

"Looks like Ishida is up to one last trick." commented Kira as she pointed to the television in the corner of the lab, showing Dr. Ishida near the High School.

"Rangers...come out to PLAY!!!!" sang Dr. Ishida as he let out a blast that leveled Reefside High School.

"Looks like it's time for one last run!" said Dr. Oliver as everyone stood in the center of the lab while their Morphers appeared.

**Author's Note 2:** I couldn't leave it all mushy, I had to set the stage for the epic finale. Hope everyone stays tuned. :)

**Author's Note 3:** The music credit for this chapter is "Talk Dirty To Me" by Poison. :D


End file.
